Cullen Kids Mini Adventure That Time In the Closet
by Hailey C. Black
Summary: Alice and Bella spend some quality time in her closet. MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids Extra. This is background memory from the chapter where Bella has a sleepover before 9th grade. AH. ONE SHOT. Go Read Cullen Kids Mini Adventure Kissing Practice, too.
1. Nancy Drew Discovers the Bat Cave

A/N- OK, this is a background one-shot for my story The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids. If you like this little bit go read it. I also have another background one-shot called Cullen Kids Mini Adventure- Kissing Practice.

Sorry to everyone who might be waiting on a MisAdventures update. I've been so busy and writer's block was killing me. I sat down to write a new chapter and I started by re-reading last chapter. I didn't get very far because as soon as I got to the part about the secret room I had to write this. Now that it's done, I can get to work on that update :)

I hope you enjoy it enough to review

* * *

Nancy Drew Discovers the Bat Cave

* * *

"Bella, I'm so glad we finally got to go shopping. I was starting to think that we wouldn't get the chance this summer to buy new clothes for your wardrobe. We are going to be in seventh grade next year and you needed some cuter clothes!" Alice said from inside my closet.

"Alice it's only been three weeks since school ended. And what was wrong with my clothes from before?" I asked. Alice stuck her head out of my closet door and sighed.

"Those clothes were too elementary school. You need Junior High clothes. Now you'll look cute _and_ hot." She said with a smile. "And you definitely needed a bikini. I mean one pieces are ok… who am I kidding. The only people who should be wearing one piece are toddlers and old ladies." She threw the pink and blue swimsuit at my face.

I didn't feel like rehashing the argument over my wardrobe we had begun at the mall. I just figure it'd be easier to let Alice have what Alice wants. She was blabbering on about all the boys who will be drooling over me at First Beach when all of a sudden she stopped.

"Alice, are you ok?"

"Bella, come in here. This is so weird." I stood and walked over to my closet. Alice was leaning against the back wall and pointing at her feet. The tissue paper covering my closet floor was the only thing I saw.

"What Alice?"

"Bella, _look_ at the tissue paper. It's _moving_."

"Yeah, it's probably from the vent up there blowing on it." I said pointing behind me above my closet door.

"No Bella, it's blowing away from me, towards that vent. It's gotta be something else. Help me find where it's coming from." Alice dropped down on all fours and started to feel around the baseboards. I followed her lead feeling behind the shoe racks around the bottom of my closet. I wasn't searching long before I heard Alice squeal.

"Bella, it's coming from right here, look." Alice said, pulling me down to lie on my stomach next to her. I placed my hand at the bottom of the wall and could feel air flowing underneath it somehow. Alice pointed out how a two feet section of the baseboard was separated from the rest by about ¼ of an inch on either side.

"Look. The air stops flowing at both of the sides where the board is cut. I wonder what that means." Alice said, running her fingers along the wall above one of the cuts in the baseboard.

I knocked on the wall and was surprised when cracks appeared to form straight up from the edges of the baseboard. I knocked harder and they got deeper and higher, stopping about three feet above my closet floor.

"It looks kind of like a door. I wonder what's behind it." Alice said. She quickly picked up where I left off and was banging on the wall. Each time her little fists hit the plaster the cracks seemed to get deeper until finally the entire three foot by two foot rectangle popped back about an inch and air whooshed out along the seems.

"I bet it's like a secret passageway or something. How cool is this Bella?" Alice said. She put her fingers under the baseboard along the bottom and pushed but nothing happened. Then she started to lift it and the door slid up easily for about four inches. I looked inside but it was too dark to see much.

"Thanks, Nancy Drew, but I'm pretty sure that if this were a secret passageway, it would have nowhere to go. My house isn't really secret passageway material. If any house around here had a secret passage, it'd be your _Mc_Mansion."

"Bella, don't just sit there. It's stuck, help." Alice said punching my arm.

"OW! You know, I don't believe Nancy Drew ever hit her friends Alice. Jeez." I stood on my knees and put my fingers under the board. Alice copied my position and on the count of three, we both pulled up as hard as we could.

The door flew up hard. Apparently Alice wasn't ready because she fell forward into the room. She quickly scrambled to her feet and pulled me in with her. I noticed a string hanging from the ceiling and pulled on it lightly.

A light bulb flickered on above us and we could finally make out our surroundings. We were standing in a five by six room that had no ceiling, unless you counted the beam the light was attatched to. Instead it opened freely to the attic above. Along the wall next to the small door was a wooden ladder. Alice was walking slowly around the room and admiring the shelves.

I climbed up the ladder a ways and saw that there seemed to be a loft like area above my closet. I hopped back down to the floor.

"Hey, electricity." Alice said pointing to an electrical outlet on one wall. "You know? This could make one kick-ass bat cave." She turned to me and smiled her best pixie like smile.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW------And Read The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids


	2. i guess i wasn't clear

:) If anyone is waiting for an update to this… it's never gonna come. This was a one shot. I don't think I made that clear. Anyway…

But this _**is **_background story for one of my stories called The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids. The title makes it sound stupid- I know. But it's a drama about Bella, and it starts with her in the seventh grade and goes through her entire first day of the seventh grade. And let me tell you, it is _very_ eventful. Then we move on to the end of eighth grade. Then we move on to two weeks before she goes into the ninth grade. And we continue on from there. That's basically all 11 chapters so far.

Or really 11 once I update tomorrow/today since its 2:18am. :)

Also!!! There is another background one shot called Cullen Kids Mini Adventure Kissing Practice. :) That's a cute little memory of Bella's where she spends a night studying french kissing at the Cullen household. It happens in the chapter of The MisAdventures of the Cullen Kids when Bella kisses Jake for the first time.

I POST ALL ONE-SHOTS RELATED TO TMACK SEPERATELY!!!

Ok. Now I think I've been clear.

.

ALSO read WhitolockHale Camp for Boys. ITS a HOOT! :) Find it with all my other stories on my profile (:


End file.
